


До свиданья, Пикадилли, Лестер-сквер, прощай

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, First Time, It's A Long Long Way To Tipperary, London, M/M, Soldier Boys, Time Travel, Wartime Romance, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташе хотелось рассказать ему обо всем: о военном Лондоне и о пабе, о том, кем был Стив Роджерс, пока не потерял все, и о том, как она встретила Зимнего Солдата, который оказался молодым и обаятельным Баки Барнсом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До свиданья, Пикадилли, Лестер-сквер, прощай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926288) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



2014.

Тони откинул лицевой щиток шлема.

\- Ага, это точно временной портал.

Огромный сияющий круг не содержал в себе ничего из земной периодической таблицы и очевидно был инопланетного происхождения. Ну кто бы мог подумать.

\- Беннер, есть идеи, как это работает? – спросил Тони. – Учитывая энергетические показатели, я бы предположил, что он формирует мини-разрывы во времени и пространстве, будто вытягивает нитки из свитера…

\- Ты псих, ты в курсе? – почти с обожанием сказал Беннер.

-… и все варианты реальности соединяются в этой дыре. В свитере. Это метафора, ну же, подключайтесь, – Старк окинул взглядом остальных Мстителей. – Серьезно, у кого-нибудь из вас есть идеи получше?

Внутри круга сформировалось мерцающее серое поле, и Тор пристально рассматривал его, медленно обходя портал. 

\- Порталы, подобные этому, упоминаются в наших легендах, - сказал он, нахмурившись. – Рассказывают, что один из них был червоточиной в великом древе Иггдрасиль и давал огромную силу…

\- Да, отлично. Червоточина тоже подходит… Брюс? – продолжал допытываться Тони, но ответила ему Наташа:

\- Ты уверен, что это не бомба? – уточнила она, выглядывая из-за плеча Беннера. – Мне не нравится, как увеличивается мощность. Такое наращивание энергии характерно для оружия…

\- Это не оружие, - перебил Тони.

Беннер поднял голову от планшета и заговорил одновременно с Наташей:

\- Ты не можешь этого знать.

\- Тогда зачем ему столько энергии, если это не…

\- Это не оружие! – повторил Тони и отобрал у Брюса планшет. Лихорадочно потыкав на показатели, он вывел их за пределы экрана. – Смотрите. Смотрите, это же очевидно: все уравнения четырехмерны. Говорю вам, это временной портал. Я только хочу понять, как он работает…

\- Какая, к черту, разница, как он работает? 

И все вдруг замолчали, потому что голос у Стива Роджерса был ужасный – хриплый, совершенно не похожий на обычный. Тони хотелось пошутить что-нибудь про науку его времен – про создание чудо-лекарства от всех болезней и только шесть открытых планет, но он замолк, увидев тревогу на Наташином лице: она уже знала, что сейчас произойдет.

\- Не надо, - срывающимся голосом попросила Наташа, приближаясь к нему, протягивая руки. – Стив!

Все закончилось еще до того, как Тони успел что-либо понять. Кэп стремительно двигался, а потом вдруг развернулся, с отчаянием глядя на нее. Его светлые волосы растрепались. 

\- Прости. Прости, Наташа! – крикнул Стив и прыгнул прямо в портал.

***  
Раздался электрический треск, и Наташины руки сомкнулись в пустоте. Стив исчез, и она упала бы следом, если бы Клинт не обхватил ее и не оттащил назад.

Поле внутри портала снова вспыхнуло, а потом внешний круг начал разгораться ярким, слепяще-белым светом. Все отшатнулись, прикрывая глаза, и Тони захлопнул шлем.

\- Джарвис! – крикнул он, когда вспышка энергии сбила его с ног, и – ну да, возможно, Наташа была кое в чем права по поводу увеличения мощности. Ему никто не ответил.

\- Джарвис, - снова позвал Старк, изучая свои индикаторы. Локальные данные были ему доступны, но никаких расчетов и ничего из…

\- Ох, вот это очень плохо, - сказал Тони, заставляя себя подняться и доковылять до окна. Это был заброшенный терминал в аэропорту, неподалеку от Цинциннати; обнаружив портал под завалом пыльных искусственных пальм и оранжевых стульев, Мстители поначалу сочли его деталью уродливого интерьера – пока он не начал сиять и гудеть. Теперь Тони выглянул наружу и увидел, что небо стало другим – все вокруг стало другим. Раньше из окон виднелись голубые небеса Среднего Запада, потрескавшийся асфальт и зелень гор на горизонте. Теперь небосклон был недоброго оранжевого цвета, а летное поле заполонили обтекаемые серые самолеты с жизнерадостными надписями: _«Hanseflug – летай с удобством»_ и _«Focke-Wulf – нас ничто не остановит»_. И эта реклама, похоже, не обманывала: на каждом из кораблей была свастика.

\- Боже мой, - выдохнул Беннер, подходя к нему. – Что за…

\- Кэп облажался, - сказал Тони со спокойствием, которого не чувствовал. – Кэп на самом деле облажался.

\- Я не понимаю, - медленно проговорила Наташа. – Если Стив изменил будущее…

\- Если? – изумился Старк, глядя на нацистское безумие за окном.

\- … то почему мы еще здесь? – упрямо закончила она. – Почему мы все помним?

\- Из-за силового поля. Смотрите, вон черта, - указал Беннер, и Тони увидел окружность, которую сначала принял за границу взрыва. По их сторону были осколки стекла и тусклый серый асфальт, по другую – гладкий черный гудрон под колесами самолетов. 

\- Это разумно. Портал защищает себя, - продолжил Брюс; он повернулся и вытянул шею, оглядываясь. – Видимо, они создали все это вокруг поля.

Тор смотрел в окно с ужасом.

\- Моя возлюбленная Джейн! – вскрикнул он, и у Тони скрутило желудок при мысли о Пеппер.

\- Подождите-ка, - встрял Бартон. – То есть все, что находится за пределами этой комнаты, изменилось?

\- За пределами круга, - хмуро поправил Беннер. – Да. Что бы Кэп ни сделал, от этого изменилось все…

\- Как можете вы не понимать опасностей, что связаны с вмешательством в прошлое? – Тор смотрел на них с яростью и возмущением. – Светлый принц Дигр вмешался в течение времени и призвал тем самым тысячелетний мрак на свое королевство. Об этом, - добавил он, пристально глядя на Тони, - каждому асгардскому ребенку рассказывают вместе с легендами про червоточину.

\- Мне можешь не объяснять, приятель, объясни лучше Роджерсу, - огрызнулся Старк.

\- Вы бы не смогли ему это доказать, - тихо сказала Наташа. – Стив уже нарушал течение времени.

\- Какую бы радость ни обрел он от этого, оплатить ее придется печалью в тысячу раз большей, - нараспев проговорил Тор.

Тони вздохнул и почесал голову.

\- Ладно, слушай, зануда. Ты не мог бы рассказать что-нибудь полезное?

\- Что тут может быть полезным? – повернулся к нему Бартон. – Нацисты выиграли войну! Нас за пределами этой комнаты не существует!

\- Свастика на самолетах, Старк, - указала Наташа.

\- Да. Это все ужасно. Если б только у нас была машина времени, - закатил глаза Тони, и все замерли, уставившись на него.

\- Нам придется все исправить, - сказал он. – Нам действительно придется все исправить. Для нас это единственный… Ну, ладно, для всех, кроме Тора. Тор, наверное, может просто улететь отсюда, вернуться в Асгард и забыть про нас. Что касается остальных – или мы исправим все, что натворил Кэп, или мы умрем. Не говоря уже о том, что миром будут править нацисты.

\- Он прав, - высказался Беннер после паузы.

\- Да, - вздохнула Наташа. – К сожалению, он прав. Какой у нас план?

Тони подумал над ее вопросом.

\- Мы должны оказаться на месте раньше Стива и попытаться его отговорить. Остановить его силой, если не будет другого выхода. Понадобится кто-то умный и кто-то сильный…

\- Значит, я пойду, - сказал Брюс.

\- Возможно, им придется действовать одновременно, - добавил Тони.

\- Значит, я не пойду, - согласился Брюс.

\- Точно, - Наташа посмотрела на Тони. – Я в деле. Что скажешь, Старк? Потанцуем?

\- Ага, - сказал Тони. – Подожди, я же буду за умного, да? Ты за силу, и я… Ага.

Наташа перевела взгляд на Бартона.

\- Вы в запасной команде. Когда решите, что прождали достаточно, придется попытаться и вам. Бери с собой Беннера, он ученый. В самом худшем случае мы все останемся жить где-то не здесь.

Тони нахмурился.

\- Простите, мне казалось, это я руковожу миссией…

\- Тор, - продолжила она, разворачиваясь к нему. – Если и они не вернутся…

\- Понимаю, - он мягко положил ладони ей на плечи и склонил голову. – Я посвящу свою жизнь защите Земли. Я не позволю этим варварам ее подчинить или разорить.

\- Да ладно, вы это серьезно? У нас есть машина времени, - подчеркнул Старк. – Все получится.

\- Мы даже не знаем, как она работает, - возразила Наташа.

\- Стив тоже не знал, как она работает, но его это не остановило, - Тони внимательно смотрел на портал, который снова начал тихо блестеть. По серому мерцающему полю периодически проходила рябь, словно по воде от ветра. У него, похоже, не было ни управляющей панели, ни пульта, ни консоли. – Что-то настолько сложное должно быть интуитивно понятным.

Он остановился, прочистил горло и обратился к порталу:

\- Привет. Тебя подключили? Работаешь? Сири? 

Тишина.

\- Ладно. Значит, он действует телепатически…

\- Это уже безумие какое-то, - пробормотал Бартон.

\- Нет, - сказал Тони, поворачиваясь к нему. – Безумием было то, что устроил Роджерс. А ведь он перед своим прыжком всего лишь скорчил гримасу Наташе, что, конечно, добавляет ему стиля. Однако если судить по результату, мы можем точно сказать, что он не оказался ни в Древнем Риме, ни во Флоренции четырнадцатого века, ни на Марсе. Капитан Роджерс знал, куда хотел попасть – он хотел попасть домой. Настолько умная система должна сама понимать человека. Мы не такие уж сложные. Это не мы будем работать с порталом, это он будет работать с нами.

Наташа поразмыслила над этим. 

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. – Значит, мы хотим попасть туда, куда попал Стив.

\- Да, - согласился Старк. – Но мы должны попасть туда раньше, чем он.

\- Насколько раньше?

\- Хм, - сказал Тони и задумался. Речь шла про Капитана Америку, а значит, они могли попасть в зону боевых действий, в сражение, которое он выиграл или не смог выиграть с первой попытки. Или они могли оказаться около бруклинского кинотеатра, где Стив Роджерс будет убеждать самого себя, что не хочет в армию, а хочет открыть продуктовый магазин.

\- Я не знаю, - признался он наконец. – Я не думаю, что мы вообще можем это знать. Нам придется понадеяться, что знает портал.

На лице у Наташи появилось то самое выражение, с которым она встречала пришельцев, богов или монстров. 

\- Ладно, - она кратко и невесело улыбнулась остальным. – Пожелайте нам удачи.

Так и не снявший костюм Тони взял ее за руку. 

\- Что? – сказал он в ответ на ее удивление. – Мы, может, отправляемся в разгар Второй Мировой. Я не пойду туда без брони.

\- А почему ты держишь меня за руку? – с опаской спросила Наташа, глядя на их сцепленные ладони.

\- Потому что я думаю, нам нужно трижды щелкнуть каблуками, - ответил Тони, сжимая ее руку. – И я даже не шучу. А хотелось бы.

Наташа грустно улыбнулась ему и сжала его ладонь в ответ. Тони закрыл глаза.

\- Ладно, сфокусируемся на задаче. Нам нужно туда, куда попал Кэп. Три. Два. Один…

Они прыгнули.

1944.

Узкий, мощеный переулок, в который они вывалились, располагался между двумя серо-коричневыми зданиями и был завален мусором; над головами переплетались бельевые веревки, мимо пробегала водосточная канава. Наташа выглянула из переулка, туда, где с гудками проезжали машины – большие, старомодные, почти все черные.

\- Мы в Бруклине? – осторожно спросил Старк.

Осматриваясь, Наташа незаметно прошла к дороге. 

\- Нет, - ответила она, держась за стену и оглядываясь по сторонам. Некоторые магазины были заколочены, улица упиралась в огромную кучу обломков – остатки рухнувшего здания, крыша которого раскололась и съехала наискось, а бетонные плиты выступили наверх. – Я думаю, в Лондоне.

Старк неуклюже зашагал к ней, чтобы посмотреть самому, и Наташе пришлось толкнуть его назад, когда мимо них прогрохотал крытый брезентом военный грузовик. Из кузова виднелись головы в касках. 

Напротив открылась дверь, и на улицу шагнули две женщины, одетые в платья и пальто; они захлопнули дверь за собой и ушли, весело переговариваясь. Наташа двинулась обратно.

\- Нам нужно переодеться, - сказала она, глядя висящие над ними бельевые веревки. – Мы слишком замет…

Старк схватил ее за руку, и она обернулась: оказалось, что он смотрел в правильном направлении. 

\- Вот он.

Там действительно был Стив – его фигура оставалась узнаваемой даже на расстоянии. Он был в коричневой армейской форме, в очках и шляпе, и Наташа с болезненной жалостью подумала, что выглядит он невообразимо, до нелепого счастливым. Бок о бок с ним шел другой военный, что-то рассказывал, лениво жестикулируя перед собой. Стив кивнул и усмехнулся, и рассмеялся, потом остановился перебить: повернулся, ухватив своего знакомого за плечо, и замахал руками, экспрессивно изображая что-то в воздухе.

\- Быстро управились, - пробормотал Старк. – Нужно…

\- Это не он, - тихо сказала Наташа. – Это Стив из сороковых.

И они оба повернулись посмотреть на него – на человека, живущего в своем времени, на героя дня. 

\- Наш Стив еще не появился. Скорее всего, это значит, что мы в правильном месте.

Там, где шли Стив и его друг, мостовая шла под уклон, и было видно, как второй военный остановился на углу, снял шляпу и открыл коричневую деревянную дверь, с идеальной учтивостью приглашая Капитана внутрь. Когда они вошли и дверь захлопнулась за ними, Наташа начала действовать – в два длинных прыжка забралась на вершину мусорного бака у стены, потом снова прыгнула и ухватилась за подоконник. Через мгновение она уже сидела на нем, осматривая одну из бельевых веревок так, будто выбирала покупки в магазине.

\- Найди мне что-нибудь посимпатичнее, ладно? – попросил снизу Старк и поднял голову как раз в тот момент, когда она сбросила на него платье с цветочным узором. Тони стянул его с головы и поднял перед собой. – Эй, я не трансвестит, пусть мы и в Англии. Хотя цвет мне пойдет, - добавил он, и Наташа усмехнулась.

Она скинула ему подходящие на вид брюки и рубашку, а потом аккуратно открыла окно и скользнула в квартиру. Почти все, что ей было нужно, Наташа нашла в шкафу – пиджак и шляпу, потрепанный кожаный портфель с ручкой и пару мужских туфель. Сбросив все это Старку, она проверила еще две квартиры, прежде чем нашла обувь для себя. После, когда они вернулись в переулок примерить найденное, Тони выбрался из костюма и сложил его в блестящий красный прямоугольник, который упаковал в переданный Наташей портфель – на первый взгляд получилось безобидно. Наташа видела, что он бессовестно ждет, пока она начнет раздеваться, и натянуто улыбнувшись, расстегнула верх костюма, открывая простой белый бюстгальтер; его разочарованный вид ее порадовал. Старк стянул ботинки и начал стягивать штаны – сам он носил очень облегающее и очень красное белье. Наташа с одобрением облизнулась.

Она не думала, что одежда настолько поможет ей почувствовать себя другим человеком. Пока ее цветочное платье висело на веревке, оно выглядело безвкусным, но на ней смотрелось неожиданно привлекательно, облегало грудь и бедра, и в нем Наташа казалась мягче и добрее, чем на самом деле была. Для Тони костюм оказался немного великоват, но в целом подходил: изменил его силуэт и скрыл сияние реактора. Старк наклонился завязать шнурки коричневых кожаных туфель, потом выпрямился и надел федору. Наташа усмехнулась, когда он, рисуясь, покрутил шляпу сначала влево, потом вправо. Он был похож на старые фото своего отца, немного – на Синатру, и выглядел просто отлично.

Она довольно кивнула, и Тони с чувством сказал:

\- Я знаю. Почему мы перестали носить шляпы?

\- Понятия не имею, - ответила Наташа. – Мужчины в шляпах великолепны.

\- Я введу их в моду, когда вернусь, - Старк подхватил портфель с костюмом и, входя в роль, галантно предложил ей руку. Она улыбнулась и приняла ее. – Посмотрим, куда они пошли?

\- Да. Но лучше бы им нас не видеть. Постараемся быть незаметными. 

\- Ладно, - согласился Тони и двинулся вперед; она держалась за его руку.

\- Быть незаметными, - пояснила Наташа, - означает не привлекать к себе внимания.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Тони.

\- То есть не улыбаться, не флиртовать, не выделяться из толпы. Если можно будет не смотреть в глаза – не смотри.

\- Понял.

\- И вообще по возможности держись за мной, - и она позволила ему провести ее по улице.

***  
Дверь, за которой скрылись Стив и его друг, открывалась в узкий, укрытый потрепанным ковром проход; проход упирался в другую дверь. За ней слышалась музыка, смех и разговоры; Наташа и Тони обменялись взглядами и вошли внутрь. Барная стойка в пабе была изогнутой и длинной, и повсюду втиснулись столы, многие из них освещались латунными газовыми лампами со стеклянными шарами на верхушке. Это место выглядело словно старинная фотография, теплый сияющий свет окрашивал все в сепию: деревянный бар и видавшую виды мебель, выцветшие бежево-красные обои, сдержанные цвета солдатской формы и слишком простые женские платья, высокие мутные стаканы с пивом. Наташа потянула Тони за рукав, и он прошел за ней к столику в углу. Она села к стене, обеспечив себе вид на зал, и с равнодушным видом приглядывалась к клиентам за другими столами.

Тони сел напротив и вполголоса спросил:

\- Ты их видишь?

Она их видела: погруженные в разговор Стив и его приятель сидели, склонившись друг к другу лбами. Их стаканы уже опустели, и Стив пошел к бару за следующей порцией – в этот момент Наташа смогла получше разглядеть второго парня. Она наклонилась, улыбаясь, словно Тони сказал ей что-то приятное, и прошептала:

\- Они здесь. Через несколько столиков. Официантка, кажется, их знает. Тони, - осторожно сказала Наташа, когда друг Стива снял шляпу, и она увидела его густые каштановые волосы, темные круги под глазами и насмешливый изгиб губ; эти черты были ей и знакомы и незнакомы одновременно. – Я думаю, это Баки Барнс.

Старк, черт бы его побрал, тут же обернулся посмотреть, и Наташа сильно пнула его в голень носком туфельки. Он подавил вскрик и повернулся к ней с гримасой на лице.

\- Знаешь, ты мне, кажется, уже не нравишься. Оу. Говоришь, Баки Барнс?

Наташа ласково ему улыбнулась.

\- Да.

\- Кэп так и не нашел его после Трискелиона.

\- Пока не нашел. Он не переставал искать. Я думаю, он никогда не перестанет искать.

Тони посмотрел на нее со значением и уже осторожнее бросил взгляд через плечо. Пока Стив нес к столу их напитки, Барнс смотрел на него, и неприкрытая привязанность в его глазах поразила Наташу своей откровенностью. Казалось, Баки Барнс совершенно не стыдился своих чувств, его взгляд двигался по бару вслед за Стивом так, словно всем должно быть очевидно, что он здесь самый невероятный человек. Пожалуй, подумалось Наташе, так и оно было – даже с учетом сидящего в углу замаскированного Тони Старка. И все-таки Барнс выглядел потрепанным, словно бы что-то в нем треснуло и едва не распадалось на куски. Это не бросалось в глаза: он уложил волосы, форма его была чистой и отглаженной, но оставалось в нем какое-то отчаяние; в движении, с которым он повернулся к Стиву, сквозила жажда. Конечно, он был в плену, и Наташа знала, что от этого остаются невидимые глазу шрамы; Стив спас его, но какая-то часть в Баки будто бы все еще ждала от него спасения. Он напоминал ей умирающее растение, которое тянулось к солнцу.

\- Думаешь, он здесь ради Барнса? – спросил Тони. – Зачем, чтобы не позволить ему стать Зимним Солдатом?

Она не ответила – смотрела, как Стив выставил на стол стаканы: пинту пива для себя и бокал виски для Барнса; потом он положил ладонь Баки на шею и ласково провел по плечу. Он понимал, что травмировало Барнса, подумала Наташа, он знает, он заметил. Разумеется, он все заметил: Роджерс знал Баки Барнса лучше всех, а если ты знаешь кого-то настолько хорошо, то ты знаешь и когда что-то не так. Стив сел за их маленький деревянный стол и пригубил пива: очевидно, он уже разобрал для себя все внутренние повреждения Барнса и теперь был полон решимости помочь ему, спасти его. А затем, прямо у нее на глазах, их взаимодействие вдруг изменилось: Стив заговорил, запинаясь, глядя в свой стакан, а Барнс оперся на локоть, положил ладонь Стиву на руку, как заботливый старший брат.

Стив никогда не перестанет его искать, подумала Наташа и отвела взгляд: видеть их близость было отчего-то пугающе и больно. 

\- Будем надеяться, что он здесь не ради Барнса, - ответила она Тони. – Потому что если так, я не уверена, что мы сможем его остановить.

Старк сжал челюсти.

\- У нас нет выбора. У нас на самом деле нет выбора…

\- Я в курсе, - жестко сказала Наташа.

\- Хотя вариантов у нас не много, - глаза у него стали темными и сосредоточенными, как это бывало, когда он очень быстро думал. – Что бы мы ни сделали, это будет иметь последствия. Нам лишь остается надеяться, что моя одежда не принадлежала, например, дешифровщику, который из-за этого опоздал на работу и не получил какие-то важные сведения, которые могли изменить исход войны. Такое вполне могло случиться. Или могла получиться временная петля: мы уже были здесь и уже все изменили. Уже украли штаны этого парня, который потом думал, что же случилось с его шмотками. Мне нравится эта идея, - Тони с довольным видом откинулся назад. – Может, я помог выиграть Вторую Мировую и даже не…

\- Тони, - она посмотрела на него, - если бы мы хотели решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда, мы бы дождались его в переулке.

\- Да, и потом… - он запнулся, поразительно быстро сообразив, что она имела в виду. С другой стороны, Старк всегда был хорошим тактиком и предпочитал силовые методы.

Но Тони ее удивил.

\- Нет, - сказал он тихо и твердо, выглядел при этом очень взрослым; лицо у него скривилось. – Боже. Мы не можем…

\- Пятьдесят миллионов человек только за время войны. Уничтожение целых наций. Мировое господство. Все это – за жизнь одного человека, который все равно должен был умереть много лет назад.

Глаза у Тони были испуганные, щеки раскраснелись.

\- Наташа, нет. В любом случае, я не смогу…

Она со значением кивнула.

\- Но именно об этом мы и собираемся его попросить.

\- Господи. Боже, - он сжал губы. Она смотрела на него – никогда раньше ей не доводилось видеть Тони Старка таким убитым, таким уязвимым. Он перевел взгляд на исцарапанный деревянный стол – Наташа знала, о чем он думал: он пытался подыскать разумные возражения. Потому что фактически варианты были равнозначны: мир будет спасен и если Стив Роджерс умрет в здешнем переулке, и если Баки Барнс упадет с поезда. Но как можно беспокоиться о жизни безликих миллионов, если это означает смерть кого-то близкого?

\- Мы, наверное, с ним не справимся, - наконец сказал Тони, кусая губу. – Даже если использовать костюм. Он Капитан Америка, он…

Старк нахмурился, пока обычное хвастовство боролось в нем со стремлением сказать правду.

\- Я, конечно, люблю посмеяться над старичком, но вообще-то он хорош. Даже если мы будем вдвоем против него, не факт, что у нас получится. К тому же мы скорее всего уничтожим пару зданий в процессе. Я хочу сказать, что он не пойдет с нами по-хорошему, - он говорил с все растущей уверенностью. – Может, кончится тем, что мы поубиваем друг друга. Трое мертвых супергероев в переулке, Капитан Америка, я со своими технологиями… Получится заметно, тебе не кажется? Это может изменить весь мир…

\- Я знаю, как с ним справиться, - тихо сказала она. – Он даже не заметит. Его костюм не закрывает сонную артерию, все будет быстро.

\- Мне нужно выпить, - пробормотал Тони, и это показалось хорошей идеей.

\- Я схожу, - встала Наташа. – Из меня карманник получше.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - согласился он со скупой улыбкой.

***  
Она неторопливо прошла по залу и, подойдя к бару, уже собрала достаточную сумму. Ни Стив, ни Баки не поднимали глаз, но Наташа могла уловить обрывки их разговора:

\- … поедем вместе после войны, - бормотал Барнс. - Посмотрим все твои любимые картины, на которых у женщин по три глаза и по четыре носа.

\- Да, я бы не отказался съездить в Испанию, - ответил Стив. – И во Флоренцию. Боже, Бак, тебе понравится Флоренция, там так красиво. Я покажу тебе фото…

Наташе хотелось заказать водки, но она знала, что этим привлечет к себе внимание, поэтому попросила шанди* и стакан виски. Шанди она принесла Старку.

\- Ммм, вкусно, - сказал тот, сделав большой глоток. – Ладно, я понял, ты надо мной прикалываешься. Ты не собираешься убивать Кэпа. Ты любишь Кэпа, потому что все любят Кэпа. Даже те, кто его ненавидят, все равно его любят. Вот этот парень за нами – самый опасный убийца двадцатого века? Он любит Кэпа. Даже Гитлер, наверное, любил бы Кэпа. И потом, - Тони махнул в ее сторону стаканом, - ты сказала, что мы бы ждали его в переулке, если бы хотели решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Но мы здесь и ты только что купила мне выпить, - он сделал еще один большой глоток.

\- Я просто хотела, чтобы ты оценил всю сложность ситуации, - сказала Наташа. – Мы собираемся попросить Стива сделать то, чего не можем сделать сами. Что-то настолько трудное и ужасное, что нам даже думать об этом невозможно…

\- Но он же Стив, - перебил ее Тони. – Он лучше нас. Он наш лидер, в том-то и смысл! Иногда – я рассказываю тебе это, потому что мы вместе застряли в прошлом, и возможно, навсегда – в общем, в тех редких случаях, когда я не уверен в чем-то, я спрашиваю себя: а как бы поступил Стив? И всегда выходит, что Стив поступил бы правильно. Это утомляет.

\- Еще бы, - с сочувствием сказала Наташа и отпила виски. 

\- Хорошо. Итак, с учетом нашей ситуации и всего, что нам известно – как бы поступил Стив?

\- Не знаю. Но думаю, нам следует спросить у него, – осознала она. – Мне кажется, если кто-то заслуживает право сделать выбор, если кто-то вообще может сделать такой выбор, это…

Тони оценивающе посмотрел на нее и присвистнул.

\- Ты очень многое ставишь на кон.

\- Не знаю, - она пожала плечами и улыбнулась ему. – Возможно.

***  
Она допила свой первый бокал и подумывала взять второй, когда все сдвинулось с мертвой точки: к стойке пробрался какой-то парень, и официантка указала ему на столик Стива и Баки.

\- Началось, - пробормотала Наташа: парень принес телеграмму.

Вскрыв ее и ознакомившись с текстом, Стив дал посыльному монету и отослал его. Бумагу он передал Барнсу, и они склонились друг к другу, с серьезными лицами обсуждая прочитанное. Видимо, что-то важное, подумала Наташа. Должно быть важным.

\- Началось, - повторила она, когда Стив поднялся с места и взял пиджак со шляпой. Она ждала, что они разделятся – их Стив не мог подобраться к Баки, пока местный Стив был рядом. И вот они встали, пожали друг другу руки и обнялись, Стив уходил – его отозвали.

\- Разделимся? – встал Тони и залпом допил остатки. – Я за Кэпом, ты остаешься с Барнсом?

Она удивилась: ей не приходило в голову, что за Кэпом стоило проследить.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Если он… - Тони посмотрел на нее. – Есть два варианта, правильно?

Наташа, нахмурившись, слушала его – потому что кто бы что ни говорил о Тони Старке, он на самом деле был умен.

\- Либо Стив пойдет к Барнсу, либо к самому себе.

\- Он… Он не может… Не может? – изумилась она.

\- Конечно, может, - сказал Тони. – Это же не гребаный СтарТрек, конечно, он может.

Наташа неуверенно хмурилась.

\- Но проще было бы все решить через Барнса. Если Стив слишком сильно вмешается в собственную жизнь…

\- Я не думаю, что его это волнует. Он, наверное, попытается скрыть тот факт, что в Европе прямо сейчас два Капитана Америка, но для этого можно притвориться, что он не Капитан Америка, а можно просто поговорить с самим собой. Не забывай, Наташа, он уронит самолет через два дня после смерти Барнса. Готов поспорить, скоро здесь опять останется только один Кэп.

Она почувствовала, как ладони стало покалывать.

\- Который из них, по-твоему?..

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? – ответил Тони. – Проблема решена, Барнс и Роджерс живут долго и счастливо. Только ничего не выйдет, да и весь мир окажется в заднице, - сказал он и добавил: - Оставайся с Барнсом. Так или иначе, они скоро пересекутся.

Он взял свою шляпу и вышел вслед за капитаном Роджерсом.

***  
Тони прошел за Стивом обратно на улицу – висящая на стене табличка с эмалированными буквами сообщала, что это была Кенсингтон-стрит, теперь наполовину разбомбленная. Стив двинулся в ту же сторону, откуда пришел, Старк опустил шляпу пониже и собирался пойти за ним на безопасном расстоянии, когда его внимание привлекло движение на противоположной стороне улицы. 

Ничего там не было. Просто промелькнула тень.

Но.

Он засомневался, разрываясь между возможностью потерять Роджерса из прошлого и возможностью найти Роджерса из настоящего. Потом тихо ругнулся себе под нос и перешел через дорогу проверить проулок в надежде, что не увидит там гребаного кота или какого-нибудь лондонского беспризорника.

Не увидел. В проулке был Стив; он уже успел найти себе подходящую одежду – на нем она сидела лучше – и очевидно решил не скрываться от того, кто подходил к нему. Он шел вперед с вежливой улыбкой и не думал… 

Тони остановился перед ним и снял шляпу.

Выражение лица у Стива было бесценно – он изумленно открыл рот, потом оглянулся через плечо, и Тони понял: ему казалось, что он только что исчез из Цинциннати. 

\- Я… - ошарашенно сказал Стив. – Тони? Как? Как ты?..

Старк поднял ладони в надежде удержать и успокоить.

\- Ничего не выйдет, Кэп, - он медленно подходил ближе и говорил, вкладывая в голос всю возможную искренность. – Что бы ты ни собирался сделать, ничего не выйдет. Ты должен мне поверить. Ты не можешь этого сделать.

Стив изменился в лице.

\- Но я могу. Я точно знаю, что могу. Тони, ты не понимаешь, - он быстро двинулся вперед, умоляюще понизив голос. – Я годами проделывал это каждую ночь. Я тысячи, миллионы раз проигрывал это у себя в голове. Я думал об этом снова и снова, я знаю, что могу это сделать, мне только нужно…

\- Сделать что? – запутался Старк, и Кэп уставился на него.

\- Удержать его, - пояснил он, словно это было очевидно.

О Боже, подумал Тони.

\- Ты не можешь, - серьезно сказал он.

\- Могу, - заупрямился Стив. – Я же тебе объясняю…

\- Нет, я имею в виду, ты можешь, но ты не можешь. Если ты это сделаешь, будущее изменится. Все изменится. Поэтому мы здесь: чтобы остановить тебя. Если ты это сделаешь, Кэп, нацисты выиграют войну.

Стив дернулся, словно его ударили током, и Тони потянулся к нему, кивая и удерживая его взгляд:

\- Клянусь тебе. Я видел своими глазами.

Тони сжал его руки, потому что что-то в Стиве словно бы распадалось: он был как подбитый корабль, который медленно уходил под воду. 

\- Не может быть.. Это же не…

Понимая, что если Кэпа подведут ноги, то удержать его не получится, Старк подвел его к зданию. Стив прислонился к кирпичной стене, уперся руками в бедра, тяжело дыша и согнувшись пополам. Тони отступил, давая ему возможность прийти в себя и восхищаясь тем, что он вообще в состоянии это сделать.

\- Расскажи… Расскажи подробнее, - выпрямился наконец Стив. – Что случилось, кто здесь с тобой, что вы видели?

\- Со мной Наташа, - ответил Старк. – Сразу после того, как ты прыгнул, портал завибрировал. Потом был взрыв, и все изменилось. Там были свастики, - неловко сказал он, - на самолетах. И названия – другие, немецкие. 

Он остановился, когда Стив поднял руку – ему было достаточно, он не хотел продолжения, но Тони нужно было договорить:

\- Кэп, это очень серьезно. Настолько, что Наташа всерьез думала тебя убить.

\- Хотелось бы верить, - пробормотал Стив и вздохнул, закрывая глаза. – Хотя нет, не хотелось бы. Где она?

\- В баре через дорогу.

Кэп оттолкнулся от стены посмотреть.

\- «Старый Дом», - выдохнул он.

\- Что?

\- Паб так называется. Это было наше любимое место. Он там?

Тони засомневался: он не был уверен, что Стив справится с искушением, когда Баки Барнс окажется на расстоянии двухсот метров от него. Но Роджерс, видимо, принял его молчание за ответ.

\- Я хочу его увидеть, - сказал он.

Тони поморщился.

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая…

Стив поднял ладонь.

\- Не надо, - сказал он тихо и устало, и вышел на улицу.

***  
Наташа мгновенно подскочила и двинулась к ним – она поняла, что это их Стив с одного только взгляда, еще до того, как увидела спешащего за ним Тони. Стив выглядел точно так же, как тот человек, который только что ушел из бара – и был абсолютно не похож на него; в нем тоже теперь было что-то изломанное. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Барнса – тот взял себе виски и сидел у стойки, не поднимая головы. 

\- Какого черта ты?.. – возмутилась она, улыбаясь сквозь зубы.

\- Ага, попробуй останови его, - Тони раздраженно вцепился в собственный воротник.

\- Привет, Наташа, - негромко сказал Стив. 

\- Ты не должен быть здесь, - она стояла на своем, пристально глядя на него. – Стив. Ты на самом деле не должен…

\- Осторожнее, а то она выпотрошит тебя как рыбу, - предупредил Тони, и она с недоверчивым видом развернулась к нему. Но Стив только скованно улыбнулся и тихо сказал:

\- Я знаю, она решительная. Я просто хочу увидеть его, Наташа. Пусть он не увидит меня, но мне нужно увидеть его.

Наташа несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, раздумывая над его словами, а потом потянула его к столику в углу и усадила на мягкую скамью. Напротив она поставила стулья для себя и для Тони, в надежде закрыть Стива от Баки.

\- Это неразумно, - прямо заявила она. – Очень неразумно. Ты понимаешь, какие могут быть последствия от вмешательства в прошлое?

\- Думаю, я ухватил суть, - горько ответил Стив и закрыл глаза, прислонив голову к стене. – Тшш. Тшш. Просто дайте мне посидеть тут немного. Последний раз, когда я сюда пришел, вместо этого паба уже были руины. Принесите мне выпить, кто-нибудь.

Наташа и Тони переглянулись, и Наташа передала ему деньги, пробормотав:

\- Закажи пинту самого лучшего. Не болтай и не оставляй чаевых.

Тони ушел, а она осталась смотреть на сидящего с закрытыми глазами Стива. Он внимательно слушал, и Наташа вдруг поняла, что тоже слышит паб по-другому: иной ритм разговоров, негромкий звук радио – она не знала эту песню со множеством духовых. Стив открыл глаза, окинул помещение взглядом, почти сразу нашел Баки: она не могла не заметить, как он засветился. Это было очевидно: затихший было огонек его потери взорвался вдруг в белоснежную, слепящую вспышку откровенной тоски.

Тони вернулся с пивом, и Стив отпил залпом, счастливо вздыхая; он не сводил глаз с затылка Баки, с крепкой линии его плеч. Заиграла новая песня, быстрая, Стив начал подпевать негромко и рассеянно, бездумно выбивал ритм пальцами по столешнице. Наташа, которая раньше не слышала, чтобы он пел, почувствовала укол грусти: она никогда не задумывалась, каково это – не узнавать ни одной песни по радио. Голос у него был на удивление хороший.

Тони это тоже заметил.

\- Оу, ты умеешь петь.

Стив взглянул на него, сузив глаза.

\- Я умею петь, потому что мы пели. Еще я немного умею танцевать, потому что мы танцевали. Сюда за этим и приходили. Кабельное изобретут лет через пятьдесят…

\- Эй, не обязательно все воспринимать в штыки, - сказал Тони, и Стив зримо напрягся, пытаясь сохранить контроль над собой.

\- В штыки? Да вы…

Он уставился на стол, потом приложил большой палец к отверстию в дереве – словно эта была кнопка, на которую можно было нажать и тем самым взорвать весь мир. Наташа понимала – она видела такой же жест у Брюса. 

\- Вы понимаете, - наконец выдавил Стив с покрасневшим лицом. – Вы вообще понимаете, что это для меня значит? Насколько мне трудно…

\- Да, - перебила Наташа, положив на его ладонь свою. – Мы понимаем. Тони просто оговорился.

\- Да конечно… Слушайте, - Стив поднял на них затравленный взгляд. – Вы двое – самые умные люди из всех, кого я знаю. И вы говорите мне, что даже с машиной времени я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы спасти самого дорогого мне человека от семидесяти лет мучений?

Наташа попыталась найти слова утешения, но тут Тони приспичило открыть рот, и он почти беззаботно сказал:

\- Ну, я уверен, что можешь, - серьезно, она вполне могла бы его выпотрошить как рыбу. – Наверняка есть тысячи способов его спасти. Проблема в том, что мы их не знаем и у нас нет возможности узнать. Проблема в бесконечности вариантов, в их многообразии. Слушай, мы действовали, исходя из предположения, что будущее изменилось потому, что ты бы спас Барнса. Но может быть, это и не так. Может, оно изменилось из-за того, что ты упал вместе с ним и не смог спасти Нью-Йорк от бомбы.

И да, Наташа мысленно извинилась перед Тони, потому что мысль о падающей на Нью-Йорк бомбе была для Роджерса живой и понятной.

\- Возможно, в какой-то реальности ты его спас, - продолжал Старк. – Но также возможно, что в какой-то реальности Гидра заполучила вас обоих.

У Стива дернулся подбородок.

\- Единственная реальность, которую мы знаем, в которой мы существуем, - Тони наклонился, положив руки на стол. – Это та, которую знаешь и ты сам. И мне кажется, ты бы запомнил, если бы встретил семьдесят лет назад самого себя…

\- Эй, - сказал Баки Барнс, и они все пораженно встрепенулись. – Ты вернулся. 

\- Баки, - прохрипел побелевший Стив.

Барнс нахмурился.

\- Все в порядке? Совещание… - он взглянул на Тони и заметно удивился. – О, простите, я… Черт. Я принял вас за Говарда Старка.

Наташа ошарашенно искала выход из этой ситуации, но Стив каким-то образом уже собрался с мыслями и сбивчиво сказал:

\- Это Тони Старк, кузен Говарда. Тони здесь всего на неделю в качестве… консультанта.

Он повернулся к Наташе и посмотрел на нее. 

\- Это агент Наташа Романова. Наташа, Тони, это, - у него так сильно сжалось горло, что закончил он почти беззвучно. – Баки Барнс.

\- Привет, - Баки протянул Тони ладонь и, улыбнувшись Наташе, пробормотал: - Боже, Стив, где ты их находишь? Надеюсь, ты привел ее познакомить со мной. Ты не можешь держать всех хорошеньких агентов при себе.

Наташа сразу же, до странного быстро узнала в нем родственную душу: она чувствовала наигранность этих попыток ее очаровать; флирт был него игрой, способом отвлечь внимание – как танец. Она склонила голову и подала ему руку, отвечая на его жест.

\- Хорошая попытка, но не выйдет, - голос у Стива все еще дрожал, однако уголок рта поднимался вверх; она заметила, что уловки Барнса его совершенно не тревожили. – Совещание быстро закончилось, и они просто хотели найти хороший паб. 

\- О, - сказал Баки. – Вы по адресу. Англия – прекрасная страна, здесь хватает отличных пабов, но этот – самый лучший. 

Даже поддерживая вежливый разговор, Барнс то и дело возвращался к Стиву рассеянным взглядом. Видел, что его эмоции в беспорядке, и наверняка заметил, что Стив переоделся, но Наташу беспокоило, мог ли он догадаться о причинах. Вряд ли двойник из будущего будет первым, что придет ему в голову.

\- «Герцог Сассекс» тоже неплох, - сказал Стив.

\- «Герцог Сассекс», да, – вздохнул Баки.

\- Не то чтобы мы были во всех.

\- Но мы были во многих, - театрально сказал Барнс. – Мы же ирландцы, это наша священная обязанность. Мы часто бываем в «Трех оленях», у них вечерами часто выступают музыканты. Там весело, - его взгляд вернулся к Стиву, и он перестал притворяться, будто смотрит на кого-то еще. – Парням из нашей части там нравится больше, но нам… Иногда там не поговорить. Кстати, об этом. Стив, можно тебя на минуту? 

Стив подскочил на ноги так, будто у него к груди была прибита цепь и Баки Барнс потянул за нее. Наташа предостерегающе подняла на него глаза, но он встретил ее взгляд и ровно сказал:

\- Я ненадолго. Всего на пару слов. 

И уже небрежнее обратился к Барнсу: 

\- Я обещал, что провожу их обратно в штаб. Они боятся заблудиться.

\- Заблудиться здесь легко, - согласился Баки. – Этот город сплошное безумие.

\- Стив, - умоляюще глядя на него, сказала Наташа, но он посмотрел на нее и сказал:

\- Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

Даже этого могло бы оказаться недостаточно, но он прижал ладонь к груди и большим пальцем изобразил маленький крест прямо над сердцем**. Наташа со вздохом откинулась на спинку стула: у нее все равно не было выбора. Она все решила, когда отказалась от идеи убить его, возвращаться к этому теперь было слишком поздно. Теперь их заметил Баки Барнс, и Наташа могла бы поспорить: какая-то часть Зимнего Солдата уже была в нем. Стоит им тронуть Стива Роджерса – любого Стива Роджерса – и все может закончиться очень плохо.

***  
Направляя Стива по залу, Баки коснулся его руки и плеча, и каждое прикосновение ощущалось как маленький взрыв. Он едва держался на ногах – ненавязчивая тактильность Баки и раньше не оставляла его равнодушным, но теперь… Теперь…

\- Дамочка кажется собственницей, - пробормотал Баки.

\- Я бы выбрал другое слово, но в целом ты прав. Сюда? – спросил Стив, указывая на их обычный стол, но Баки окинул его странным взглядом и взял за руку.

\- Нет.

Он потянул Стива в маленький коридор за туалетами и кухней, к зеленой двери, за которой был маленький внутренний двор паба, повозился с замком, и они вышли на улицу. Тесное пространство было завалено ящиками – сюда приходили ради тайных сделок: купить продовольственную книжку, чулки или фальшивый паспорт. 

Баки развернулся к нему.

\- Что происходит? – тихо и встревоженно спросил он. – Какого черта случилось на совещании?

\- Я… - Стив смотрел на него; он не помнил, что это было за совещание, не мог вспомнить себя в этом времени. Даже снаружи – воздух был заполнен его присутствием, его запахом; Стив успел забыть запах их формы, стирального порошка, которым они пользовались, лосьона Баки, которым пахли воротнички и галстуки.

\- Штаб выворачивается наизнанку, чтобы вызвать тебя, а потом ты возвращаешься в гражданской одежде и с жутким видом? Какого черта все это значит? - Баки скользнул ладонью в карман, вытащил смятую телеграмму – и Стиву хватило всего одного взгляда на листок, чтобы понять, что это был за день.

Воспоминания нахлынули на него потоком: они выпивали с Баки, к ним подошел парень с телеграммой – Стива вызвали в штаб на совещание, он сейчас все еще был на этом совещании, и конечно, это был тот самый день, ну конечно же.

Земля качнулась у него под ногами. Он схватил Баки за руку, чтобы удержаться, но от этого стало только хуже: еще один взрыв, его теплое присутствие, его поддержка.

\- Они назначили нам миссию, - слабо признался он. – Перехват. В Альпах…

\- Блядь, - сказал Баки тихо и серьезно. Он, должно быть, видел, что Стив едва стоял на ногах, так что крепко ухватил его за плечи.

\- Стив, - он звучал немного отчаянно, смотрел прямо в лицо. – Скажи мне честно. Все плохо? Думаешь, мы не?..

\- Нет, мы справимся, - от накрывшего ужаса у Стива задрожал голос. – Мы совершенно точно справимся, оба, просто это может оказаться очень трудно и…

Он не мог с этим бороться, и даже если из-за этого изменится история, Стиву было все равно. Он подался вперед и поцеловал Баки почти грубо, поцеловал человека, который стал его единственной бедой и единственным утешением в жизни. Сжал в кулаках чужую куртку и отдался первому поцелую, который не был первым: сам он целовал Баки раньше, но вот Баки целовал его впервые. Мир раздвоился, и Стив чувствовал, как Баки трясет от шока, пока его самого наполняли воспоминания о том, что еще не случилось: как соприкасались – соприкоснутся их бедра, как они будут перекатываться друг на друга в темноте.

Они наконец разорвали поцелуй и, задыхаясь, прижались друг к другу; Баки казался совершенно ошарашенным. 

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал, придурок? – почти проскулил он. – Как ты мог все это время держать меня в неведении?

\- Прости, я не хотел, - сказал Стив – от мысли, что он все-таки это сделал, он изменил историю, у него сжался желудок. – Я боялся. 

И это было правдой, Стив боялся. Это Баки был достаточно храбрым, чтобы решиться, Баки, конечно же, спланировал всю их ночь.

Баки крепче сжал ладони на его плечах.

\- Не бойся, Стив, не…

\- Убеди меня, - прошептал тот, и Баки наклонился, поцеловал именно так, как Стив помнил: едва касающиеся губы, легкое прикосновение языка. 

\- О Боже, - выдохнул Стив, и они обхватили друг друга, выбивая из легких воздух; разделившись, оба тяжело дышали. 

\- Стив, - сказал Баки, беспомощно касаясь его плеч, рук и груди; голос у него был непривычно неуверенный. – Не сочти за… Ты останешься со мной на ночь?

\- Да. Да, - он выдохнул и позволил себе уронить голову. 

\- Здесь? – прошептал Стив, поднимая взгляд: знал, что комнаты над пабом сдавались.

\- Нет, нас здесь слишком многие знают, - Баки подумал немного. - Около клуба „Куинсберри“ есть гостиница.

И Стив испуганно вздрогнул, потому что все сместилось снова – две его временные линии дрогнули, слились и объединились в единое целое.

\- Дин-стрит?

\- Ты знаешь это место? – удивился Баки. 

\- Ты вроде бы его упоминал, - выдавил Стив и с ужасом почувствовал, как его настоящее соединяется с его прошлым. Ничего не изменилось – он ничего не изменил, и его буквально разрывало между облегчением и агонией. Мир был спасен, а смерть уже держалась у Баки за плечами. Гостиница на Дин-стрит…

_… и конечно, он помнил, как выходил с совещания, помнил, как прислонился плечом к стене коридора и как перечитывал записи в своем коричневом блокноте: поезд, Альпы, Зола. Стив помнил, что потер лоб, пытаясь решить, как именно они проведут миссию, помнил, как улыбнулся и помахал Пегги и полковнику Филлипсу, когда они прошли мимо. И потом молодой солдат позвал его:_

_\- Капитан Роджерс, вам телеграмма!_

_И Стив прошел по коридору к пропускному пункту, улыбнулся мальчишке – в широкой синей шляпе, не старше пятнадцати. Все, кто старше, уже воевали или были на пути к фронту._

_Он разорвал конверт и прочитал сообщение – ровно десять слов: КАК ОСВОБОДИШЬСЯ ПРИХОДИ В ГОСТИНИЦУ ДИН-СТРИТ СОХО НОМЕР 417 БАКИ._

_\- Ответа не будет, - сказал он посыльному и пошел отметить в журнале свой уход. Странно, но до тех пор, пока он не открыл дверь в холл отеля, Стив не думал о том, что означала эта телеграмма, что она могла означать: просто Баки позвал его, и он пошел, не задавая никаких вопросов. Однако Баки указал номер комнаты, а значит, Стиву не нужно было обращаться к администратору – от этого он вдруг почувствовал себя заговорщиком. Сглотнув, он быстро поднялся по лестнице._

_Виноградные лозы на ковре четвертого этажа полиняли. Четыреста семнадцатый номер располагался в отдалении, там, где коридор заканчивался тупиком, и только подойдя к двери с маленькой латунной табличкой, Стив вздрогнул от предчувствия. Но даже тогда он еще не был уверен – зная Баки, он мог ожидать чего угодно. Стив не удивился бы, если б Баки привел девушек – двух или трех, или может быть, там вовсю играли в покер, или же Баки решил, что им со Стивом нужно посидеть вдвоем, распивая ирландский виски. Он помедлил немного и постучал._

_Ему открыли мгновенно, будто Баки ждал около входа. Он затянул Стива в комнату, во мрак, в поцелуй настолько обжигающий, что Стив слабо привалился к закрывшейся за ним двери, и Баки прижался к нему. Шторы были опущены, но темнота только обостряла все остальные чувства: запах пота Баки и его возбуждения – он уже успел раздеться до белья – его теплые мускулистые руки. Его губы оторвались от рта Стива и покрыли поцелуями все лицо._

_Он помнил тихий шепот по коже:_

_\- Не бойся._

_\- Я не боюсь. Не боюсь, - Стив лишь восхищался мужеством Баки, его смелостью._

_Он кончил дважды еще до того, как они добрались до постели: сначала прислонившись к двери, когда Баки запустил руку ему в штаны, потом – едва удерживая равновесие, пока Баки стоял перед ним на коленях, крепко обнимал за ноги и брал в рот его член. Когда они наконец рухнули на кровать, то ее пружины издали ужасающий визг, и они оба рассмеялись._

_\- Блядский пиздец! – заорал Баки и скатился с кровати, вцепившись в простыни. Стив вскочил к нему и помог стянуть матрас на пол._

_Они совсем не спали и почти не разговаривали: оба знали, что это был итог многих лет, наполненных желаниями и запретами. Они занимались любовью всю ночь, всеми способами, которые только могли вообразить, и потом еще несколькими. Стив волновался из-за своей неопытности, но оказалось, что она не имеет значения: секс с Баки был самым естественным занятием в мире. Он знал тело Баки так же хорошо, как свое – нет, лучше, чем свое, он знал его дольше: эти руки, эти шрамы, эту грубую мужественность. И было так легко провести ладонями по волосам на его груди, почувствовать, как твердеют под пальцами соски. Это и значило быть любовниками: знать тела друг друга, вжиматься лицом во влажный изгиб шеи Баки, потереться носом около его подмышек, поцеловать нежную кожу на внутренней стороне рук. Он понял теперь, почему многие хотели сберечь это для брачной ночи: потому что, пережив это по-настоящему, уже не сможешь жить как прежде._

_Он позволил Баки потереться членом между бедер и скользнуть внутрь, а потом взял его так же, как предлагал себя. Когда Баки кончил в четвертый – или пятый – раз, у него брызнули слезы из глаз, и Стив стер их поцелуями. Он знал, что они причинили ему боль, эти ублюдки: он заметил сразу же по безумию в глазах, по оборванным, подрагивающим движениям. Они касались его, мучили так, как Стив не мог даже представить, и он крепко обнимал Баки, целовал его глаза, его рот, впадинку в основании шеи, он шептал:_

_\- Я бы убил их, я хочу их всех убить._

_Баки рвано шмыгнул носом и погладил влажные волосы Стива:_

_\- Ох, дружище, да ты мастер говорить нежности._

_К утру они, пахнущие потом, измученно сплелись руками и ногами._

_\- Пора идти, - простонал Баки, но Стив схватил его за руку в молчаливой просьбе, и Баки сразу же ответил:_

_\- Да._

_И они занялись любовью еще раз, а потом просто лежали рядом, вдыхая и прижимаясь друг к другу лбами._

_\- Я умер, - сказал Баки, обессиленно закрыв глаза. – Мне кажется, я…_

_И Боже, он рассмеялся тогда, он и в самом деле думал, что это смешно, а неделю спустя…_

\- Стив?..

_… он потерял все. Неделю спустя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс упал с поезда в Альпах, и теперь он должен позволить всему этому повториться снова._

\- Стив, - нахмурившись, спросил Баки. – У тебя же не приступ астмы, правда?

Стив моргнул и пришел в себя – все там же, во дворе паба. 

\- Нет, я… Просто устал, видимо, - и он обнял Баки за шею, не удержавшись, притянул его еще и еще ближе. Он знал, что должен сделать, знал почему, знал как все будет – и от этого ничуть не становилось легче. Будущая потеря ощущалась как физическая боль, как угнездившийся в костях рак. К своему стыду он даже прослезился, уткнувшись Баки в шею, пока пытался выровнять дыхание; Баки обнял его в ответ без осуждения – он никогда не осуждал.

\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, ты даже не представляешь, - безумно прошептал Стив ему на ухо.

\- Представляю, - прошептал Баки в ответ, обнимая его крепче.

Стив усмехнулся ему в шею и поднял голову; Баки поцеловал его снова: едва касающиеся губы, легкое прикосновение языка. Возбуждение прокатилось по всему телу.

\- Господи, что я хочу с тобой сделать, - зашептал Баки откровенно и сладко, и Стив как-то умудрился вдохнуть.

\- Представляю. Знаешь, я… Я видел будущее.

Баки мрачно усмехнулся.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал он и, схватив Стива за руку, потащил его к двери. – Давай, отвяжись от них. Я буду ждать тебя…

Опешивший Стив остался стоять на месте; он не был готов, да и мог ли он вообще быть готов?

\- Подожди, от кого?..

\- Старк и хорошенькая дамочка, - Баки открыл дверь и замер в ожидании. – Просто отделайся от них. Встретимся в…

\- Баки, - Стива затошнило от ужаса, он хотел остановить все, остановить время – а Баки торопил его и уходил – уходил… Стив поспешил следом, ухватил дверь, пока она не закрылась, и схватил Баки за плечо в узком коридоре паба. – Подожди минуту. Подожди.

Баки нетерпеливо повернулся к нему, и Стив, поколебавшись, решился.

\- Нам нужен план. На случай, если мы разделимся…

Баки провел ладонью по волосам.

\- Ну, на Олд Комтон-стрит есть убежище…

Стив покачал головой.

\- Нет, я не имею в виду, что здесь будет налет. На миссии. Думаю, нам нужен план, если мы разделимся на миссии.

Склонив голову, Баки внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Эта новая миссия тебя беспокоит, - сказал он.

\- Ну.. да, - сглотнув, ответил Стив.

Баки усмехнулся.

\- Ну, если это заставит тебя отдохнуть на полную катушку сейчас, то я не буду жаловаться. Ты всегда слишком много думал. Смотри, - он скрестил руки. – Мы не можем поехать во Флоренцию, потому что там полно фашистов, и мы не можем поехать в Испанию, потому что там полно испанцев.

\- Действительно, - согласился Стив; он уже тосковал до боли.

\- Так что я думаю – если мы разделимся, то встретимся на Родине, - Баки засвистел мелодию и, скорчив ему гримасу, ушел по коридору, оставив задумавшегося Стива.

\- Бруклин? 

Мелодия звенела у него в голове: _да-да-да-ДА-ДА_ , и через секунду он вспомнил текст – «долог путь – путь до Типперери».

\- Ирландия? – крикнул Стив, рванув в бар, где – быть того не может – Баки склонился через стул и что-то говорил Старку, а Наташа смотрела на Стива – глаза у нее были большие, блестящие и тревожные.

\- Баки, - затаив дыхание, сказал Стив, и Баки повернулся к нему – но было слишком поздно, они были на публике, и он уже чувствовал, как шестеренки времени пришли в движение, чтобы раздавить их. Баки послал ему хитрый взгляд и повернулся к Наташе.

\- Надеюсь, ваше пребывание здесь будет приятным. Если вам понадобится проводник по ночным заведениям, Стив знает, где меня найти. Буду рад встретиться снова.

Наташа улыбнулась ему, и ничто в ее улыбке не наводило на мысль о том, что при следующей их встрече в ход пойдет советское оружие: _прощай, бикини_.

Выпрямившись, Баки хлопнул Стива по плечу, со значением сказал:

\- Скоро увидимся, ладно?

И Стив потянулся к нему, но не успел, рука скользнула по воздуху – Баки отвернулся, надевая шляпу, и двинулся к выходу. Стив беспомощно шагнул следом, но Наташа переплела их руки – это могло бы выглядеть заботливо, однако ему казалось, будто на него надели кандалы. Старк подошел с другой стороны и взял его под руку, надеясь удержать – он действовал мягче, чем Наташа.

\- Кэп, - пробормотал Тони, и в его голосе было больше откровенного сочувствия, чем Стив полагал возможным. – Ты все сделал правильно.

И ничего не стоило бы стряхнуть их, два больших прыжка – одна нога на тот стул, второй оттолкнуться от стойки – и он оказался бы в дверях, с Баки и …

_… Баки держался за поручень обеими руками, висел над ущельем, его тело резко качалось от движения поезда. Стив высунулся под хлещущий ветер, выскользнул наружу и быстро двинулся вдоль вагона – рука через руку, рука через руку – до самого конца, склонился и схватил Баки за ладонь в тот момент, когда поручень со щелчком отвалился и полетел в ущелье. Стив затягивал Баки наверх, а Баки судорожно искал, за что ухватиться, и потом они задыхались друг другу в лица, несясь сквозь ледяной ветер…_

… и Баки коротко шагнул в сторону, пропустив внутрь улыбающуюся молодую пару, и вышел, не оглянувшись. А Стив стоял с Наташей и Тони по бокам и смотрел, как он уходит, слышал громкое тиканье часов, смех трех британских летчиков у стойки и Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen*** по радио вместе с завывающим у него в ушах ветром.

\- Кэп? – мягко позвал Тони. – Кэп?

\- Да. Что?

\- Оставь его, - Наташа подвинула стул ему под ноги, и Стив сел. – Принеси ему выпить.

\- Сыворотка не влияет на мои мышцы, только … - от ощущения дежавю у него закружилась голова, и он уронил лицо в ладони. – Я не могу напиться. Господи, как бы я хотел напиться.

\- Стив, - мягко сказала Наташа и, придвинув свой стул, обняла его; он без смущения позволил ей себя утешить, потому что кругом шла война, и он был не один такой. Завтра их домовладелец получит телеграмму о своем сыне. Через неделю Стив будет сидеть здесь же, среди развалин, и оплакивать Баки заново.

Через какое-то время он поднял голову и вытер ладонями глаза.

\- Нам пора. Но сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать.

Тони и Наташа осторожно переглянулись, но пошли за ним наружу, повернули за угол – к Вестминстерскому почтовому отделению. 

\- Подождите здесь, - сказал им Стив и вошел внутрь – отправить телеграмму.

Он взял со стойки бланк и огрызок карандаша, указал адресата: КАПИТАНУ СТИВЕНУ РОДЖЕРСУ, КАРЛАЙЛ-ХАУС, SE1****. Потом аккуратно записал слова, которые всегда будут гореть у него в памяти: КАК ОСВОБОДИШЬСЯ ПРИХОДИ В ГОСТИНИЦУ ДИН-СТРИТ СОХО НОМЕР 417 БАКИ. Ровно десять слов – чтобы можно было оплатить по минимальному тарифу.

Он долго смотрел на цифры. Баки не называл ему номер – Баки его не знал, не мог знать, тем не менее номер был указан в телеграмме. Стив помнил, как читал ее, и конечно же, он пошел туда, и Баки был там, в их комнате, где коридор заканчивался тупиком. Словно бы это была маленькая личная временная петля между ним и ним же, и может, потому что Баки напевал одну военную песню, Стив вспомнил о другой. _Мы здесь, потому что мы здесь, потому что мы здесь_ , негромко просвистел он, потом подошел к стойке и отправил телеграмму самому себе.

2014.

Они вышли из портала в Цинциннати все еще в одежде сороковых, и первым делом Наташа заметила, как обрадовался Клинт, увидев ее. 

\- Вы только посмотрите, - мягко присвистнул он, и Наташа изо всех сил постаралась не расчувствоваться – ей не хотелось эмоциональных сцен возле портала. И все же дружба с Клинтом показалась ей такой невообразимо ценной, что она позволила ему покружить ее в этом цветочном платье и обняла за шею. От того, как он изумился, она почувствовала себя виноватой.

Тони сразу же кинулся к окну.

\- Получилось? – спросил он, и Наташа подумала, что и ее это должно было волновать в первую очередь. 

\- У нас получилось! – обрадовался Старк, вскинув кулак в воздух. – Справились на пять с плюсом…

Портал заблестел, и из него шагнул Стив, держа в руках костюм и щит. Наташу позабавило, что спрятал он их в мусорный бак и скрутил крышку так, чтобы можно было подцепить ею щит за крепления.

\- Привет, - Стив неловко посмотрел на Тора, Клинта и Брюса. – Эм. Прощу прощения за все.

\- Да ладно, все отлично, - триумфально сказал Тони. – Мы все исправили. 

Он повернулся к Брюсу, восторженно схватив его за плечи.

\- Портал такой охуенный, у меня просто нет слов! Нам надо придумать способ забрать его в Башню. Он по ту сторону был абсолютно невидимый, нужно было смотреть смещение волн, чтобы его найти…

\- Как долго нас не было? – спросила Наташа у Клинта.

\- Недолго, - ответил он. – Вы со Старком ушли, и все будто начало повторяться в обратном порядке. Сначала был взрыв энергии, смотри, - он указал на потолок, где все были разбиты все лампы, - и Люфтваффе исчезли. А потом вернулась ты, вся как Барбара Стэнвик.

Он улыбнулся, и – ну ладно, возможно, Наташа была чуточку в него влюблена.

\- А что у вас? – спросил Клинт. – Как прошло? Это были сороковые? Вижу, вы смогли влиться в толпу.

Наташе хотелось рассказать ему обо всем: о военном Лондоне и о пабе, о том, кем был Стив Роджерс, пока не потерял все, и о том, как она встретила Зимнего Солдата, который оказался молодым и обаятельным Баки Барнсом. Она поискала взглядом Стива – и не нашла его, только брошенные щит и костюм валялись на полу.

\- Ох, черт, - пробормотала Наташа, отодвигаясь от Клинта. – Эй. Эй, ребята! 

Когда все затихли и посмотрели на нее, она спросила: 

\- Где Стив? Кто-нибудь видел, куда он?..

\- Он ушел? – спросил Тони, и она видела, что он сразу понял, насколько все плохо.

\- Похоже, - резко сказала Наташа. – Если только он не прячется у Тора под плащом.

\- Уверяю вас, что он не прячется, - с достоинством ответил Тор.

\- Может, он хочет побыть один? – встревоженно предположил Тони. – Думаешь, это хорошая идея?..

Наташа едва держала себя в руках.

\- Он оставил свой щит, - сказала она, и все уставились на него.

\- Он вернется, - наконец сказал Брюс, снимая очки.

\- Думаешь? – усомнилась она.

\- Да, - Брюс потер глаза и надел очки обратно. – Это же Стив.

\- Видишь, - повернулся к Наташе Тони. – Я же говорил. Он наш лидер…

\- Ох, заткнись, - сказала Наташа.

Эпилог.

Путь до Типперери и в самом деле оказался долгим: пришлось сделать пересадку в Нью-Йорке, а уже потом лететь в Ирландию. От терминала прилета Стив сел на триста сорок третий автобус и доехал до автовокзала в Лимерике, а оттуда на пятьдесят пятом – до Типперери. Водитель высадил его у шоссе, неподалеку от грунтовой дорожки; ориентируясь на указатель, Стив прошел к заполненной магазинами главной улице. Городок не был большим, но Стив все равно чувствовал себя потерявшимся: вот он приехал сюда и что дальше? Он прошел мимо паба, мимо аптеки, мимо магазина бытовой техники, а потом увидел вывеску: «О’Брайен и сын, агенты по недвижимости». Это место подходило для начало поисков не хуже прочих.

Внутри было тихо, только седая женщина за стойкой читала журнал и слушала музыку по радио. Когда он вошел, она подняла на него глаза.

\- Прошу прощения, мэм, - сказал Стив. – Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, и мой вопрос может показаться вам безумным…

Женщина изменилась в лице, и он остановился.

\- О Господи, - сказала она. – Вы Капитан Америка. И как я не догадалась, услышав имя? Видимо, не ожидала, что такое возможно. 

Женщина достала из-под стойки толстую белую папку с уложенными в файлы страницами. Стив смотрел, как она их перелистывала: он не ждал, что его будут ждать.

\- Ну вот, - сказала она и переписала что-то с одного листа на другой. – Ваша подпись у крестика, милый.

Стив изучил листок, который уверенно подтолкнули к нему. «Соглашение об аренде» было отпечатано наверху, и ниже она дописала «Коттедж Купера», под строчкой «Ключ мною получен» стоял крестик. Стив поднял глаза и увидел, как она достала ключ с полочки на стене и положила на стойку.

\- Вот, - она посмотрела на него так, что ему сразу же вспомнилась его учительница четвертого класса – у той был похожий взгляд и даже похожий акцент. Стив инстинктивно выпрямился и постарался придать себе внимательный вид.

\- Коттедж Купера расположен на границе графства, и любой здравомыслящий человек взял бы машину, чтобы туда добраться. Здесь прямо через дорогу есть прокат машин, но, - сказала она с укором, - Джимми Би не очень здравомыслящий человек. 

_Джимми Би?_ \- моргнул Стив.

\- И он не взял машину. Он ходит пешком. Говорит, что хочет тишины, что ж – тишины ему должно хватать, - женщина закатила глаза. – Почту туда привозят, конечно, но больше ничего – ни пиццы, ни другой еды с доставкой.

Пицца? Это было уже чересчур.

\- Я понимаю, - твердо сказал Стив и расписался на бланке.

Она грустно покачала головой, словно бы уже знала, что он тоже не возьмет машину. 

\- Ладно, вам нужно на север до авеню Святого Михаила, дальше к Фрайарсфилд, мимо кольцевой развязки. Потом прямо. Около десяти километров, чуть южнее Кулакассейна. У вас есть телефон или навигатор?

Он покачал головой, и она со вздохом достала бумажную карту. Стив смотрел, как она снимает колпачок с маркера и рисует ему маршрут: от главной улицы к тонкой дорожке, потом еще одной, и еще – там она поставила крест.

\- Очень вам обязан, - улыбнувшись, поблагодарил Стив. – Не волнуйтесь, я найду.

\- Джимми Би обычно приходит в город по средам, когда работает рынок, и иногда по пятницам на скачки, - сказала она, улыбаясь ему в ответ. – Меня зовут Грейс. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

***  
Даже с картой он едва нашел нужное место. Коттедж Купера располагался в самом конце настолько узкой и грязной улочки, что Стив засомневался, не свернул ли он где-нибудь не туда. Но потом увидел сквозь лес белое – коттедж был маленьким, выбеленным, с серой шиферной крышей, входная дверь и оконные рамы были выкрашены в жизнерадостный красный. Постучавшись, Стив почувствовал, как его мутит от предвкушения; все, что случилось после портала, прошло как сон. Казалось невозможным, чтобы Баки был здесь – однако Баки его ждал, даже оставил ему ключ.

Стив постучал снова, потом отпер замок и открыл дверь. 

\- Привет? – позвал он, ступив внутрь. Дом был тесным и скудно обставленным: диван около камина, маленький стол, два стула около крошечной кухни – но внимание Стива сразу же привлекло единственное современное место в комнате: большой стол. Три развернутых к стулу экрана, принтер на полу, повсюду – неаккуратные стопки книг; бутылка водки была полной, а бутылка виски – почти пустой, и Стив счел, что это хороший знак. На стене около стула висела громадная пробковая доска, вся увешанная бумагами, Стив медленно подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, и понял: Баки восстанавливал события этого столетия.

По центру были приколоты газетные вырезки, посвященные смерти Стива в сорок четвертом и обнаружению его тела во льдах в две тысячи одиннадцатом; Баки, видимо, пытался восстановить все то, что случилось между этими датами. Его собственная смерть в сорок четвертом не попала в газеты – Стив помнил, что это была засекреченная информация, но очевидно, ее рассекретили в шестьдесят первом, когда их обоих посмертно внесли в число основателей ЩИТа. Стив наклонился, чтобы прочитать распечатку статьи, а потом его взгляд скользнул к приколотым некрологам: брат Баки, две его сестры, Василий Карпов, Арним Зола и Александр Пирс. Он увидел статьи о Кубе, Румынии и Лаосе, цветные фотографии с Google Earth: особняк в Бруклине, разваливающийся дом в Праге. На безобидном с виду здании был грубо нацарапан крест, и Стив отшатнулся, разворачиваясь к окну.

За домом был сад с каменной оградой, и ворота выходили в долину. Когда среди травы и цветов мелькнуло что-то белое, Стив выскочил через заднюю дверь и побежал.

Баки спал на раскинутом по траве одеяле, но как только к нему подошли, открыл глаза. 

\- Баки? – неуверенно спросил Стив. 

Приподнявшись на локте, Баки сонно потянулся к нему ладонью в черной перчатке. И Стив рухнул коленями на одеяло, обнял, притянул ближе к себе. Баки ухватился за его плечи, и Стив ясно почувствовал, что его обнюхивают – Баки вдохнул у волос, у уха, у шеи – и почти повис в его руках.

\- Ты долго, - вздохнул он. – Я ждал.

\- Знаю, прости. Я только что получил послание, - Стив обхватил его голову ладонями и поцеловал, и ощущение того, как Баки сжал в кулаках его футболку и застонал в рот, тут же отдалось в пах.

\- Боже, я скучал, я скучал, блядь, я так по этому скучал, - говорил Баки, тормоша Стива, когда они разорвали поцелуй. – Я так старался собрать все кусочки. У меня в голове – ты не представляешь. Что они со мной делали – то усыпляли, то будили, мне кажется, иногда я был мертв годами. А ты, - он потянулся рукой к лицу Стива. – Ты на самом деле спал все это время?

\- Да.

\- Они не… – Баки погладил его по щеке большим пальцем; в глазах у него мелькнуло что-то жесткое: впервые со встречи на хэлликерьерах в нем можно было заметить Солдата. – Они не причинили тебе вреда?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Стив. – Я ничего такого не помню.

\- Потому что иначе я их убью.

\- Ох, дружище, да ты мастер говорить нежности, - выдохнул Стив и прижался лбом ко лбу. 

Его толкнули обратно на одеяло, и какое-то время они лежали, разглядывая небо. А потом Баки начал насвистывать «Долог путь до Типперери», и Стив подхватил мелодию.

\- Ты не приходил, - сказал Баки. – Я так боялся, что ты не придешь. Я не знал, что делать, как связаться с тобой. Вокруг столько глаз, да и нельзя так просто послать сообщение: «Привет, это я. Извини, что пытался тебя убить. Можешь приехать в Ирландию?».

Стив посмотрел на него и пробормотал:

\- Как освободишься, приходи в гостиницу на Дин-стрит. Ты помнишь Дин-стрит?

\- Нет, не помню, - протянул Баки, и Стив глупо оскалился в небо, радуясь сарказму в его голосе. – Ты такой идиот. Помню ли я Дин-стрит? Да они могли вырезать мне весь мозг, но я все равно не забыл бы Дин-стрит. Это был лучший день в моей…

Он вскрикнул, когда Стив резко улегся на него сверху и прижал к одеялу.

\- Не был, - сказал он, затаив дыхание, и покачал головой; когда Баки захотел поспорить, предупреждающе поднял палец. – У нас осталось еще девять часов сегодня, не говоря уже о завтра. 

А потом Стив страстно его поцеловал, сквозь поцелуй почувствовал, как Баки улыбается, и они покатились с одеяла навстречу будущему, навстречу вечности.

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста взято из маршевой песни британской армии "Долог путь до Типперери". В тексте использован перевод Кистеровой Е. К.
> 
> *Шанди - напиток из обычного пива с имбирным, либо с лимонадом  
> **Изобразить крест над сердцем - жест, означающий обещание  
> ***Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen - Бай мир бисту шейн, популярная мелодия XX века. Из русских версий самая известная - "В кейптаунском порту".  
> ****SE1 - почтовый код юго-восточного Лондона


End file.
